Flavor of the Week
by Flippy's
Summary: Why do we love the ones who ignore us, and ingore the ones who love us?Anon. Reposted no changes REVIEW PLEASE! RanmaAkaneRyouga. Yes, I realize many want to hurt me, cuz it's RyougaAkane, but I tryin' sumthing new & so should you! Also first songfic XP


Note: OK, I reposted this, with like no changes! Sorry if it sucks! PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME! YES! I was finally able to make a one shot! It was kinda longer than I expected, but that's ok! Yeah, I am a big fan of Ranma/Akane. But I also liked the thought of Ryouga/Akane. And since Ryouga's always lost, I thought I could help him find his way into Akane's arms! Yaaaa!

Flippy: Ok so I am suppose to say 'Blah blah don't own Ranma ½ Blah blah or any characters blah blah blah!" How boring!

Ranma: I am glad you don't own us, cuz the thought of Akane and Ryouga makes me sick! (Pretends to throw up)

Akane: Hey! What do you mean by that?

Flippy: Ohhh, he's just jealous I made this about you and Ryouga! (Pokes Ranma) Huh, Ranma?

Ranma: (blushing) N-no! I just can't imagine anybody with that Tomboy!

Ryouga: HEY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT AKANE!

Ranma: SHUT UP PIG BOY!

Ryouga: WHO YOU CALLING A PIG? CROSSDRESSER!

(Ranma and Ryouga start to fight) (Flippy and Akane look at each other)

Flippy and Akane: SHUT UP! (Akane hits Ranma with a huge mallet. Flippy hits Ryouga with a mini one)

Ranma: Ouch! Why'd Ryouga get hit with a small one? And I get hit with the big one?

Flippy: Cuz Ryouga's nice and you're not! (Sticks out tongue)

(Ranma and Flippy start to argue)

Ryouga: (sweat drop) Uhhh…Would you like to do the honors, Akane?

Akane: YES...On with the story!

**Flavor of the Week**

_She paints her nails  
And she don't know  
He's got her best friend on the phone  
She'll wash her hair  
His dirty clothes are all he gives to her  
And he's got posters on the wall  
Of all the girls he wish she was  
And he means everything to her_

Ryouga sat and watched Akane brush her hair. She gently moved the brush down her short bluish hair. Oh, how Ryouga longed to run his hands through that hair. To see if it was really as soft as it looks. Once done Akane put the brush down and picked up Ryouga. "Oh P-chan! I am sooooo excited!" The little black pig, which was Ryouga, squirmed until she put him down. Akane went back to her mirror and started to put on her make-up. Ryouga watched, yet again, as she applied gloss to her lips.

Ryouga wondered how Akane's lips would feel against his own. He wonder how it would be if she loved him, as much as he loved her. But, that would never happen. Akane was in love with Ranma. Ryouga started to burn with rage. Ranma didn't deserve Akane, not for one moment. How could Akane be in love with that dog! Didn't she know that her cheated on her all the time? Ryouga started to have a flashback of his and Ranma conversion yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"RANMA! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON AKANE!" yelled an obviously mad Ryouga. "AND WITH SHAMPOO NO LESS!" he continued to yell. Ranma stared at him and calmly removed Ryouga's hands from his shirt. "Oh, come on Ryouga! It really was nothing. Besides Shampoo is so much hotter than that tomboy." said Ranma as he eyed a couple teenage girls. Ryouga couldn't believe what he was hearing. Only just yesterday, while in pig form, did he hear Ranma telling Akane how beautiful she was.

"Wow, Ranma. I've heard the rumors, but I never thought they were true. You really don't love Akane. Do you?" asked Ryouga. He was trying to be calm, but it just hurt him so badly to hear that Akane was in love with a man, who didn't love her back. "Oh, you know how it is. Akane will always be there. She'll always love me. I have nothing to worry about." said Ranma.

_Her boyfriend  
He don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned  
Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week_

"She's like vanilla, you have it too many time and you get bored. But if you have the limited time peanut butter cups, it's a change. But vanilla will always be there. You know, she's just another flavor of the week." continued Ranma. "They all are." he said, as an afterthought. Ranma then left a stunned Ryouga, to go flirt with those girls he was eyeing earlier.

END FLASHBACK

Akane jumped up and went to her closet. Ryouga, shyly, turned away as she changed. He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Akane was in a cute little sun dress, with blue flowers all over it. They really brought out the color of her hair. Her hair was brushed in perfect order and her make-up was perfect. Her eye-liner made her beautiful brown eyes, stand a mile out. Ryouga soon came to realization that it wasn't for him, she dressed up for. No, it was that cursed Ranma.

"Ok, be good, P-chan! I am going on my date with Ranma!" called Akane, as she walked out the door. Ryouga quickly followed her to the door and watched as she left. He then searched the house to make sure no one else was home. He wondered into the kitchen and quickly found a hot pot of water. Probably for Ranma, but what did Ryouga care for Ranma. He could never call him a friend, after what he did to Akane. Ryouga just barely managed to tip the pot over, as the hot liquid hit his skin.

The sensation never got old for Ryouga. He loved the feel of the transformation, even if he didn't like what he transformed into. Ryouga then went to sit in Akane's room. He would often do this, when he wasn't lost or when everyone was gone. Ryouga would just sit. Nothing more. He won't dare to go through Akane's things. He knew a thing or two about privacy. Believe you me. Ryouga stared at all the things on the wall and on the desk.

_It's Friday night  
She's all alone  
He's a million miles away  
And she's dressed to kill  
The TV's on  
He's connected to the sound  
And he's got pictures on the wall  
Of all the girls he's loved before And she knows all his favorite songs_

Ryouga loved to see that the gifts he got for Akane, were neatly displayed on her desk. He had overheard a ton a times, Ranma getting mad about this. But he didn't care. Akane never showed off the things Ranma would give her. Mostly that was because he never gave her anything. Ryouga sat a while longer before he heard a loud slam of a door and pounding of feet.

He quickly jumped up, as the door flew open. Akane rushed in and bumped into Ryouga. "Umh!" was all she managed to say. She slowly backed away. "I am so sorry Akane! The door was open... and no one was home...so I thought I just wou-" Ryouga stopped once he saw the tears falling from Akane's chocolate brown eyes. "Akane?...Are you...ok?" asked Ryouga cautiously.

Akane's hair was covering her eyes and when she lifted her head up, Ryouga's heart stopped. She looked like an heavenly angel that had just fallen from above, a gift from God. "R-ryouga?" she asked. Ryouga nodded his head. "Yes?" Akane threw her arms around his waist. "Oh, Ryouga!" she cried. Ryouga gently placed his arms around her shoulders.

"Shhh...It's ok. Tell me what happened." said Ryouga, as he led Akane to her bed. Ryouga knew that jerk Ranma was the cause of this, but it was no time for him to go into one of his jealous/angry rampages. Akane cried a little longer and finally was able to stop. "Ranma ... and I..got in another... fight!" Akane started to cry all over again. Ryouga placed his arms around her again and brought her into a warm embrace. As Akane cried into his shirt, Ryouga calmly said, "Don't waste you tears on that jerk."

_Her boyfriend  
He don't know  
Anything about herHe's too stoned  
Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week_

Akane looked up into Ryouga's face. And this time she saw him as something more than just a friend. Ryouga continued, despite the blush on his face. Because the love of his life was in his arms. "Akane, you don't deserve this. You deserve so much more!" Akane let a little laugh out. "How could you say that, Ryouga? I don't deserve anything! I am a horrible material artist and I am not that smart and I am totally ugly! No one loves me! Especially Ranma!"

Ryouga took Akane's chin in his hand and gently turned her face to look at him. _It's now or never, Ryouga. Don't wuss out now. Akane needs you,_ thought Ryouga. He took a deep breath and said, "I-I...gulp...I love you Akane!" Akane's eyes widened in shock. But not for the reason you may think. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you. You were the light that found me when I was lost. And I always want to stay by you!" said Ryouga.

Ryouga was relieved he was finally able to tell Akane how he feels. Akane was looking down and trying to avoid Ryouga's eyes. By this time Ryouga was really starting to doubt if he should have told her. Yes, it was a great weight off his shoulders, but think of what kind of weight was then put on Akane's. Ryouga was starting to sweat when Akane lifted her head and smiled.

"Hee. You know what Ryouga." Akane turned and faced him. "The one thing that Ranma and I would always fight about was…well…it was you." Ryouga immediately felt sick. _Poor, Akane, crying over stupid fights about me!_ Thought Ryouga as he stared at her. Akane smiled again and continued. "Ranma would always say that you loved me. And he would accuse me of loving you back…" Akane paused for a while.

_Her boyfriend  
He don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned  
He's too stoned  
He's too stoned  
He's too stoned_

Ryouga's heart by now was pounding like crazy. "And I could never say that it was only him that I loved." Akane looked into Ryouga's eyes, as he looked into hers. "Akane?...Does this mean that you…" Ryouga trailed off, hoping Akane would finish for him. Akane placed her arms around his neck. "Yes, Ryouga. That means I love you, too!"

Akane gently kissed Ryouga's lips. It was both their first kisses and it was as if time had stopped. It was a chaste kiss, but a kiss that could blow every other one out of the water. They both pulled away and the only thing they could say was, "Wow." Ryouga laid on the bed and pulled Akane to lay on his chest.

Ryouga gently wrapped his arms around Akane. Akane listened to Ryouga's calm heartbeat and whispered, "Ranma's going to be really mad." Ryouga just stroked her blue hair and said, "Let's forget about him. Tonight's just for us." With that said he and Akane drifted off to sleep. A lost boy with the angel that found him in his arms.

_Her boyfriend  
He don't know  
Anything about her, needs  
Too stoned  
Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week  
Yeah she's just the flavor of the week  
She makes me weak_

**THE END **

Note: I had this song stuck in my head, so I wrote o story! Hee hee. I've been wanting to do a story to a song for a while now so Yaaa! REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!

American Hi-Fi, Flavor of the Week


End file.
